1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal charge transfer line, which has been formed on a substrate and is formed to have a number of transfer electrodes, for transferring signal charge by application of transfer pulses to the transfer electrodes via electrode lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
An output gate is formed at the output end of a transfer line that transfers signal charge in response to application of transfer pulses. Output of the signal charge that has been transferred is controlled by application of an output gate pulse to the output gate.
If the amount of signal charge transferred is small, as is the case where signal charge obtained when the image of a low-luminance subject is sensed, the next signal charge may be transferred before sweep-out of the previous signal charge from the output gate is completed. If the amount of signal charge transferred is small, the input/output characteristic may not exhibit linearity.
There is prior art (e.g., see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-172179) in which the width of the output gate is reduced in order that the linearity of the input/output characteristic can be maintained even if the amount of signal charge transferred is small.
If the width of the output gate is reduced, however, there are instances where signal-charge transfer capacity declines.